Goblin Diplomacy
Dettagli Walkthrough Si inizia * Parla con General Bentnoze o General Wartface al Goblin Village. Ti diranno che la razza di goblin è a un passo dalla guerra civile a causa del colore delle armature, e che loro le vorrebbero arancioni. Gli oggetti necessari * Chiedi ai generali: "How I get orange goblin mail?" Uno di loro dirà: "You get a goblin mail and dye it orange. Grubfoot stole yellow dye from witch in Draynor, perhaps you can get it there?". Chiedi dove puoi trovare le goblin mail (che poi dovrai colorare di arancione), un generale dirà: "In crates somewhere. Can't remember where, though." * Prendi le armature dai seguenti 3 scatoli (se non le hai già): # dietro la baracca dei generali # affianco la capanna ad ovest # sulle scale vicino all'ingresso Le tinte '''Nota bene: Salta questa parte se hai già Orange dye e Blue dye. Le puoi comprare (o anche Red dye e Yellow dye per fare quella arancione) al Grand Exchange. * Vai a Lumbridge e recati al retro della fattoria di Farmer Fred, che è vicina al recinto di pecore. Giraci attorno e vedrai, un piccolo campo di Onion. Prendine due e continua verso Varrock. * Vai alla miniera a sud-est di Varrock. Un po' a nord-ovest di essa (tra la miniera e le mura di Varrock) ci sono due tipi di cespugli di bacche. Prendi 3 Redberries dai cespugli rossi. (Nota bene: Non mangiare i Cadava berries dai cespugli rosa. Sono velenosi e non hanno alcuna utilità a parte nella quest Romeo & Juliet). * Vai al Falador Park. Parla con Wyson, il giardiniere capo, ad est del parco. Chiedigli se puoi acquistare delle Woad leaves. ** Wyson ti chiederà quanto sei disposto a pagarle. Tra le voci del menù clicca su "about 20 coins". Ti dirà che sei generoso e ti darà 2 leaves. ** Un'alternativa è di cliccare su "about 15 coins" e ti darà una Woad leaf. Ripetendo il dialogo, il prezzo totale sarà di 30 coins. * Esci da Falador andando verso sud, segui la strada fino alla fattoria con le galline, e poi vai ad est fino ad arrivare a Draynor Village. * Parla con la strega Aggie (la sua casa è quella con due puntini rossi sulla minimap). Chiedile se può fare qualcosa per te. Ti risponderà che può fare tinture. ** Chiedile di preparare Blue dye, Red dye e Yellow dye. Ognuna ti costerà 5 coins. * Usa la Red dye assieme alla Yellow dye per fare un'Orange dye. Il verdetto dei generali * Colora una delle Goblin mail di arancione, una di blu, e lascia l'ultima marrone. * Torna al Goblin Village e dai l'Orange goblin mail ai generali. La faranno provare a Grubfoot ma non piacerà. Te ne chiederanno una blu. * Dà loro la Blue goblin mail. Di nuovo la faranno indossare a Grubfoot e anche questa volta sarà scartata. Ora ne vorranno una marrone. * Dai loro la Goblin mail non trattata, quella marrone. Grubfoot la proverà e decideranno che il colore marrone, quello originario, è il migliore nonostante tutto!! Congratulazioni, quest completata! Ricompensa *5 quest points *Una gold bar *200 xp Music Tracce musicali sbloccate: * Goblin Village è sbloccata entrando nel villaggio dei goblin, non iniziando la quest. Trivia * In passato questa quest si iniziava parlando con il Bartender di Port Sarim. * La quest ha una ricompensa di 5 Quest Points, la terza più alta possibile per una quest, superata solo dai 6 qp di Merlin's Crystal e dai 10 di Recipe for Disaster. Comunque è estremamente facile se confrontata ad altre quest che abbiano simile ricompensa. * L'armatura marrone ora non è più di quel colore ma ha solo dei risvolti marroni.